


Драббл №2 (Drabble #2 - "Transformers", Shattered Glass; Command Trine)

by zantsu



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по моей заявке: Разбитостеколье, Первая Триада, любая зарисовка на тему. Предупреждения: грубый ТиСи, намеки на МСС.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Драббл №2 (Drabble #2 - "Transformers", Shattered Glass; Command Trine)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabble #2 - "Transformers", Shattered Glass; Command Trine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134157) by Acteon Carolsfeld. 



 

\- Постой-ка, это что, шутка? - Тандеркрэкер посмотрел на двух сикеров, сначала на одного, затем на другого, - шутка, так? Ха-ха. Все. Я посмеялся. Теперь мне можно идти? Да? Тогда пока, - он развернулся на турбинах. Тем не менее, прежде чем ему удалось сделать хотя бы шаг, сильное серво схватило его за предплечье.

\- Ты будешь стоять здесь, пока наш командир ВВС не отпустит тебя, - Скайварп был в ярости: губы плотно сжаты, крылья раскрыты на всю мощь, делая его больше.

Джет выглядел довольно-таки устрашающе, не то, чтобы Тандеркрэкер когда-либо признал сей факт.

\- Что? - Неоновый сикер пожал плечами, - он не сказал "нет".

\- Это не имеет значения, - резко ответил серый, хромированный капитан, - как солдат, ты будешь ждать. Таковы правила.

\- Ум...

\- Таковы правила, - передразнил Тандеркрэкер тоненьким хныкающим голоском, - серьезно? Отымей свои правила. Я отымею тебя тоже. Впрочем, я не против отыметь тебя до правил. Как тебе такое предложение, а?

Скайварп ощетинился:  
\- Отключи свой вокалайзер! Такое поведение недостойно солдата, отчитывающегося перед старшим по званию.

\- Я... все хорошо, правда, я...

\- Тогда почему бы тебе не показать насколько ты главнее меня, а, Варпи-Варп? - Поддел член Подразделения подавления беспорядков, и сжал серво, держащее его за предплечье, - ты хоть раз прыгал на мехе до этого? - Его оптика коварно заблестела, - отдача просто кайф, не то чтобы кто-то вроде тебя знал об этом.

\- Как ты смеешь... - лицевые пластины хромированного сикера исказились в оскале, ярость пополам со злостью отразилась в оптике. Его электромагнитное поле агрессивно вспыхнуло, и он бы ударил яркого джета прямо в челюсть, если бы не пара белых серво, которая удержала его за кабину.

\- Прекратите это! Оба! - Старскрим протиснулся между ними, используя свой корпус как буфер, - что подумает Лорд Мегатрон, если он увидит нас ссорящимися? Предполагается, что мы - его Первая триада!

\- Первая триада? Мы не Первая триада, - Тандеркрэкер толкнул второго в командовании на Скайварпа, не отводя оптики от телепортера, - как я сказал ранее - это шутка. Я не могу быть в одной триаде с твоим дата-пад-дружком, ржавеющим под столом.

\- Ты воздержишься от выражений и станешь относиться к своему начальству с подобающим уважением, - Скайварп толкнул белого сикера на штурмовика, - образование триады - не просьба. Это приказ самого Лорда Мегатрона, неподчинение которому не допускается.

\- А что стало с фраговой свободой выбора, а? - Раскрыв крылья, нейновый джет схватил командира ВВС за плечи и толкнул его назад на серого капитана, - я скорее отсосу джампер Автобота, прежде чем соглашусь на триадную связь с любым из вас! Плавиться мне в Бездне, если я позволю себе слияние Эмберов, чтобы стать таким же  _размазней_ , как ты!

Взмахом серво, Скайварп отправил крутящегося белого сикера в сторону, и шагнул вперед, чтобы сбить спесь со сквернословящего сикера беспощадным _взглядом_ :  
\- Жертвовать свободой выбора - суть солдата, - проскрежетал он рычащим низким голосом, резонирующим о его механизмы, - если ты не в состоянии сделать это, то можешь подать в отставку. Все просто, - он прищурился, его губы искривились. Телепортер сжал кулаки, электромагнитное поле расширилось достаточно, чтобы показать напористому мелкому выскочке, насколько мощнее он был.

Тандеркрэкер гневно уставился в ответ, обнажая денто пластины. Он тоже сделал шаг вперед, выпячивая свою кабину ровно настолько, чтобы столкнуться с корпусом соперника, и задрал подбородок. Он не уступит какому-то задери-свой-бампер правило-наезднику только из-за низкого ранга. Он заваливал Автоботов в два раза больше него, шарк его раздери!

\- Оу...

Тихий стон отвлек двоих от их игры в гляделки. От осознания того,  _что_  он наделал, топливный насос Скайварпа сжался, джет немедленно развернулся на турбинах, его воздухозаборники остановились, когда он увидел своего командира в луже грязи, белая обшивка которого была испещрена разводами.  
\- К-командер Старскрим! - он задохнулся, и поспешил спасти бывшего ученого. Однако, кто-то поймал его за серво, сила, с которой его схватили, была впечатляющая, учитывая, что исходила она от меха меньших габаритов.

Скайварп дернулся:  
\- Да что ты себе позволяешь...

\- Постой! - Тандеркрэкер схватил его вторым серво, оптика огромная и яркая от благоговения, - просто... просто подожди... - прошептал он, не могущий оторвать взгляд от сикера, бультыхающегося в канаве.

Старскрим никогда не был грациозным на поверхности. Еще сложнее ему приходилось в скользкой грязи. Он карабкался, цепляясь когтями за край кратера, чтобы встать, и вскрикнул, когда вместо этого просто упал назад, приземлившись на крылья и подняв большую волну в яме. Его вентиляторы шипели от напряжения. Его белое покрытие блестело из-за влаги. Он начал тонуть и запаниковал, когда почувствовал давление на корпус, дергая конечностями только для того, чтобы совсем потерять баланс и рухнуть лицом прямо в середину лужи.

Его задняя часть поднялась в воздух. Она дернулась пару раз, когда командир ВВС вскрикнул в тревоге, пытаясь вытащить лицо из грязи.

Вода потекла по вздернутому флюзеляжу, скользнула по тонкому соединению между корпусом и интерфейс-панелью, прежде чем очертить привлекательную кривую бедра, которое дрогнуло.

Скайварп почувствовал, как напряглись его крылья, когда абсолютно неуместное тепло вспыхнуло прямо в его интерфейс-устройстве.

-...что ж, шарк, - Тандеркрэкер приблизился и тихим голосом продолжил: - итак, ум... что там насчет этого триадного приказа... Сотриадники могут же интерфейсить друг друга?

Телепортер замер, как и Старскрим, который наконец-то вытащил голову из воды.

\- Не всегда, - ответил хромированный сикер, - у командира Старскрима особые отношения с Лордом Мегатроном.

\- Это не так! - Сикре развернулся: оптика широко раскрыта, лицевые пластины покраснели.

\- Да, но это же, знаешь, сикерское дело, так ведь? - Неоновый джет прикрыл оптику, - с другой стороны, я абсолютно не против, если большой М присоединится к нам, даже если он не сикер.

Пока ученый краснел и стыдился, Скайварп повернулся к штурмовику.

\- Я уверен, наш лидер рассмотрит твое предложение, если это означает скрепление нашей связи как триады, - сказал телепортер, держа спину прямо, а плечи - расправленными.

Тандеркрэкер изучал его некоторое время. Потом он усмехнулся: веселье вспыхнуло в оптике.

\- А знаешь, может, я был не прав на твой счет, - он пихнул высокого сикера, - в конце концов, ты не настолько зануден и заносчив.

\- Во имя усиления Десептиконов, - ответил Скайварп, косо смотря на яркого сикера, - я готов принести соответствующие жертвы.

\- Я услышал тебя, - фыркнул Тандеркрэкер, - итак, триада? - Он протянул серво.

Телепортер по изучал его, прежде чем принять предложение.

\- Триада, - ответил он, пока Старскрим сидел в луже, не подозревая, во что именно вляпался на сей раз.


End file.
